The Second Great American Revolution
by Ellis Alpha
Summary: Taylor, our happy, little Fang clone, decides to escape the School and heads for Virginia. After 2 days of going to a normal school, he, Iggy, and soon Fang will create their own twist of the American Revolution! Includes paint bombs and craziness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Max Ride Fan-Fictions

(Note: I do not own any of the Max Ride character except for Fang II/Taylor. If ya don't like the name, then fill in the blanks.)

Chapter 1

The Spark

Taylor yawned. It was another typical school day here in Virginia. Yet, he had nothing planned to do during study hall! It was going to drive him insane not to do anything! He looked out the window and saw a black hummer just sitting there. '_They_' were watching '_them_' again. Though the School hasn't even seem to notice that he'd escaped from his cage yet, it won't be long before they find out.

He sighed and looked over at the _real_ Fang. He was sitting with that stupid redhead Lisa again. He, mentally, put a gun to his head and shot himself with it. He hated that redhead. Fang didn't seemed to mind though, and that was troubled him. Taylor could never see what the guy liked about her. For all he knew, she was probably an Eraser in disguise just waiting to grab him and take him back to the School. But, that was probably one of the many ways they were different. Even though Taylor was an exact copy of the Fang (the only real reason he was called Fang II back at the School), after the first couple of days he found that they both were two completely different people. Fang was quiet, calm, and never causes any trouble (a lease none that he knew of). Taylor, on the other hand, was somewhat of a fun-loving, care-free, hyper, energetic, insanely-crazed troublemaker who loves music and dancing (and he was proud of it!). He didn't know why things were like that, but he didn't care. He was happy he was different from the guy.

Taylor felt a tap on his shoulder and found himself looking at a pair on glassy, pale blue eyes. It was Iggy (or rather Jeff at the moment, since the Flock's trying to lay low for a bit).

"What's the plan for today, sir?" Iggy/Jeff asked, saluting like he was in the military.

Taylor smiled. Despite everything he went through not to socialize with anyone in the Flock (or anyone else for that matter), he'd ended up being friends with Iggy. Taylor was somewhat thankful he was blind, though. He'd went through a lot of trouble to make sure **no one **recognized him; from his hairstyle, to color contacts, and even his piercings. Despite all that he was, he found he can be his crazy self around Iggy.

He sighed and started looking at his open history textbook. They had just gotten through talking about the American Revolution and it all start with the Boston tea party and how some guy named Paul Revere rode to town saying that the British were coming. An idea began to pop into his head. It was an absolutely insane stunt to pull off, but then, insane was his middle name. Taylor grinned.

"Jeff. I have a plan." He said, his grin getting slightly bigger by the minute.

He leaned over to whisper the plan in Iggy's ear. Iggy's eyes grew wider afterward.

"That…is the most insane idea I've ever heard…. I love it!" Iggy said, getting excited.

"Then we better get started. If we want to get this done by the end of study hall that is" Taylor said, grabbing his bag full of gear and supplies and started out of the classroom, with Iggy trailing behind him.

"Yes, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Max Ride Fan-Fictions

Chapter 2

The Boston Tea Party

"Uh, sir. What are all of these tea bags for?" Iggy asked, holding up one of the circular tea bags in one hand, while the other held the box containing the other 99.

They were in the indoor swimming pool located below the first floor. Taylor was sitting crossed-legged on the floor, busying himself with unwrapping the other five boxes of 100 ct. tea bags that were wrapped in plastic wrap, making 600 total. He'd asked Iggy to dump the contents of the boxes into the pool, but he wouldn't blame him for asking why. He knew better than to leave a poor blind Iggy out on the juicy details on his grand schemes of mischief-making. After all, without Iggy, things would be fun anymore.

"You know how the Colonists of New England got mad because the Brits put taxes on tea? They were so mad that a few of them went out to one of the cargo ships, and all of the tea into the Boston Harbor. And from this day forth, this historic event later became known as the Boston Tea Party," he explained, unwrapping another box.

"Okay, and?"

"So, since the only body of water around is this pool here. We're going to start the Boston - no, the **Virginia **Tea Party!"

"OOH! Well, why didn't you say so! I would've dumped this stuff earlier! Wait… Where did you get all of this stuff for our plans anyway?"

Taylor thought about that for a moment. How was he going to explain to Iggy that everything in bag was what he needed to survive in the woods (since he doesn't have much money at the moment, he camps out in the woods near where the flock was staying). Taylor began to open his mouth, but quickly closed it again when he saw Iggy tossed the tea bag he was holding and then dumped the other 99 into the pool. Once the box was empty, he tossed it aside. Somehow sensing that Taylor was staring at him, he smiled.

"Oops." Iggy said, shrugging.

Taylor grinned. He stood up, went over to the edge of the pool, dumped the contents of the box he'd just finished unwrapping into the pool, and tossed it aside with the other.

"Oops." He said, his grin getting bigger.

'After all, the fun has only yet to begin,' he added to himself.


End file.
